Wrong Number Gone Right
by StillNotGinger10
Summary: When grad student Edward Elric accidentally texts the wrong number, he unwittingly begins a friendship with a mysterious Colonel he knows only as Flame. Mostly texting fic, but will have regular narrative later.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the a story! I'm hoping I can have it done in under 10 chapter, but who knows how that will go.

I was waiting to post this here and AO3 until I had an idea of where I was going with it, and had more than the first chapter written. I have chapter 2 done and posted on tumblr (majormetalandcolonelsparky or stillnotginger10 tagged / texting-fic) but I'm going to wait a couple of days to post chapter 2 here so that I have time to work on chapter 3, and hopefully make posting a little more evenly paced.

This site is messing with my formatting a bit, so emoticons may be different here than on AO3 and tumblr, and I had to add the lines in between sections instead of just space. Let me know if it messed anything up and I missed it. Hopefully it's all still good and readable though.

* * *

 **Ed is bold**

 _Roy is italics_

Al is normal

* * *

Saturday PM

* * *

(3:22) **Shit. Broke my arm again. Winry is going to KILL me OTL**

(3:24) _Again? Do you break your arm often?_

(3:25) **You're right! Once a year isn't THAT bad**

(3:26) **Maybe this time I'LL get mad when she hits me with her wrench**

(3:28) _Should I be concerned? Maybe you should call the police, not a stranger, if you're being abused._

(3:29) **Abused?**

(3:30) **Did you just call your older brother a stranger?**

(3:32) _I don't have a brother. Plenty of sisters though._

(3:35) **…Al?**

(3:36) _No. Wrong number._

(3:37) **WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT BEFORE ASSHOLE?**

(3:38) **FUCK**

(3:39) _Do you swear this much with everyone who isn't your brother?_

(3:40) **NO. JUST BASTARDS LIKE YOU**

(3:41) _I'm honored._

* * *

Monday AM

* * *

(9:01) _How's the arm?_

(9:05) **Who is this?**

(9:06) **Fuck. Leave me alone creep. Bastard**

(9:07) _Such hostility. I'm only showing concern._

(9:08) **It is the middle of the night (**

(9:10) _It's 9AM?_

(9:10) **What?**

(9:11) _Are you in a different time zone? Sorry, I didn't think._

(9:13) **SHIT IT'S 9AM G2G FUCKING LATE**

* * *

(9:11) **WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!?**

(9:12) I tried! You threw a book at me!

(9:12) **Throw one back next time! I'm so late for O-chem**

(9:13) **What the fuck Al!?**

(9:14) I'm saving you a seat and told the prof your car wouldn't start.

(9:16) **You're the best little brother**

* * *

Monday PM

* * *

(12:58) **My arm is fine btw**

(1:00) _Hello again. I wasn't sure I'd be hearing from you._

(1:02) **Yeah well, figured I owed you for the wake up text**

(1:02) **Saved my ass**

(1:03) **So yeah. My arm is fine. Winry fixed it**

(1:04) _Good to know._

(1:05) _How did you break it anyway?_

(1:07) **Was walking by Engineering and one of the undergrad's launched a rocket into it (**

(1:08) **Fucking idiots. Who tests a design that's so obviously crap?**

(1:10) _Clearly they're not as smart as you._

(1:11) **Obviously**

(1:12) _So are you a grad student then?_

(1:13) **Huh?**

(1:14) _You said undergrads as if you weren't one._

(1:15) **Oh right. Yeah, getting my masters**

(1:16) **I'm not saying where though! You're still a creepy bastard**

(1:18) _Alright, alright._

(1:19) _I suppose I'm not getting your name then?_

(1:20) **No way in hell**

(1:21) _A nickname?_

(1: 23) **…**

(1:25) **Fullmetal**

(1:26) _Fullmetal? Interesting nickname._

(1:27) **It's just something some people call me. Don't ask.**

(1:29) **You got a name?**

(1:31) _Call me Flame._

(1:32) **Flame…? õ_ó**

(1:34) _What exactly is that symbol supposed to be?_

(1:35) **A raised eyebrow. What the fucks it look like?**

(1:36) **You do better then**

(1:37) _',:-)_

(1:39) **…that looks creepy as shit**

(1:40) _Does not._

(1:41) **Fucking proof you're a creepy bastard**

(1:42) _:(_

(1:43) **Sooooo Flame? Why?**

(1:44) **You hot or something? haha**

(1:45) _Very ',:-) ,':-)_

(1:46) **…**

(1:46) **Did you just wiggle your fucking eyebrows at me?**

(1:47) _You liked it._

(1:48) **Omg you're a creepy perverted bastard**

(1:49) **This is why they have seminars and shit about stranger danger**

(1:50) **Or maybe it was drinking. Idk I didn't go**

(1:51) _Oh good. Then I can prey on you all I want_

(1:53) **…the fuck?**

(1:54) _Joking. Joking. Though I feel the need to point out that you called me handsome first._

(1:55) **I did not!**

(1:55) **Shut up!**

(1:56) _Aw are you blushing?_

(1:57) **Shut the fuck up!**

* * *

(1:51) Who are you texting?

(1:51) **You?**

(1:52) No. Before that. Ling says you're paying more attention to your phone than your food.

(1:53) **Wtf? Ling's not even here.**

(1:53) Yes, he is.

(1:54) **Lies. I don't see him.**

(1:55) Does anyone ever see Ling?

(1:56) **Damn ninja**

(1:57) So you're not texting me, or you weren't a few minutes ago

(1:58) You're not texting Winry. I checked.

(1:58) **Stalker**

(1:59) You're clearly not texting Ling. Rose's phone is broken. You never text Russell.

(2:00) **Because he's an ass**

(2:01) So who are you texting?

(2:02) **I have more friends than that**

(2:03) Uh huh. Sure. So who are you texting?

(2:05) **No one. It was a wrong number. New phone, remember?**

(2:06) **I wrote the wrong number when trying to text you Saturday**

(2:07) You've been texting some stranger since Saturday!?

(2:08) **Not continuously**

(2:09) **Shut up**

(2:10) Interesting. Him? Her? Name?

(2:11) You're not going to get on the news for being kidnapped by some wrong number stranger, right?

(2:12) **omg**

(2:13) **I'm done talking to you**

* * *

(2:12) **So why Flame?**

(2:13) _It's just a nickname from work._

(2:13) **What?** **Did you burn down the break room or something?**

(2:14) _Haha something like that._

(2:14) **A creep and a pyromaniac? Maybe Al was right**

(2:15) _About?_

(2:16) **You trying to kidnap me**

(2:17) **You don't plan on it, do ya?**

(2:18) _Damn. You got me. Been planning it since Saturday._

(2:19) _Now I'll never get the ransom money._

(2:20) **Haha we're broke college students. Kidnapping me wouldn't do you shit anyway**

(2:21) **Besides I'd kick your ass if you tried**

(2:22) _You think you could?_

(2:23) **I know I could**

(2:24) _Arrogant brat._

(2:25) **Creepy bastard**

* * *

Tuesday AM

* * *

(10:17) _Entertain me ;)_

(10:18) **No**

(10:18) **Go away**

(10:19) _Don't be like that. I know you missed me._

(10:20) **No. Go away**

(10:21) _Words can hurt, Fullmetal :'-(_

(10:22) **Tough. I'm on my way to teach a class. Can't talk.**

(10:23) _Oh, you teach?_

(10:24) **Yeah. I teach, they pay some of my tuition. That's the deal**

(10:25) **Srsly g2g**

(10:26) _Ttyl?_

(10:27) **Prbly. Be in lab all night**

(10:27) **Could use the company**

(10:28) _It's a date._

* * *

Tuesday PM

* * *

(9:30) _Are you at the lab?_

(9:34) **Where else would I be? I practically live here**

(9:34) **Where are you? Somewhere fun?**

(9:35) _I'm at home, having a nightcap before bed._

(9:36) **Sounds more fun than babysitting experiments here**

(9:37) _It probably is. It's a good nightcap._

(9:38) _Sorry about earlier. I hope I didn't make you late._

(9:39) **No, no. It was fine. Made it just in time**

(9:41) _Good. Hate to think I'd gotten you in trouble just because I was bored at work._

(9:43) **Where do you work anyway?**

(9:44) _I'm in the army. A Colonel. So they just stick me in an office all day._

(9:45) **Where you slack off**

(9:46) _Fullmetal! I am offended!_

(9:47) **You can't act offended when I'm the person you text when you want to slack off -_-**

(9:48) _Still offended!_

* * *

(9:44) **How old are Colonels in the army?**

(9:46) Good evening to you too, brother. Having a nice night?

(9:48) **It's fan-freaking-tastic, Al. The lab is alive with the sound of music**

(9:50) Are we quoting musicals now?

(9:50) How long have you been there?

(9:51) **Too long. I'm going insane**

(9:51) **But seriously. Colonels. How old?**

(9:52) Idk. I don't regularly question military officers about their age.

(9:53) **Ughhhh why not?**

(9:53) Why the sudden interest?

(9:54) **...**

(9:55) Brother?

(9:56) **Flame's a Colonel**

(9:56) Who?

(9:57) **Wrong number guy**

(9:57) **Or girl. Idk**

(9:58) We really are going to be on the news OTL

(9:59) **Why do I talk to you?**

(9:59) Why do you talk to strangers?

(10:00 **) GOODNIGHT ALPHONSE**

* * *

(9:54) **Still offended?**

(9:55) _You insulted my character. I'll die offended._

(9:56) **Can you be offended and talk at the same time? Because the lab is boring**

(9:57) _Sigh u_u my suffering means nothing to you._

(9:58) **Pretty much**

(9:58) _Brat._

(9:59) _What are you doing in the lab anyway?_

(10:00) **Right now? Watching the 3D printer make a part I need**

(10:00) _I meant what are you studying._

(10:01) **Is your nightcap so boring that you want to hear about science?**

(10:02) _I like science._

(10:02) **Really?**

(10:03) _Why is that so surprising?_

(10:04) **Idk most people get bored when I talk about my work**

(10:05) **And soldiers seem less brain more brawn**

(10:06) _I'm offended again._

(10:07) **You get offended a lot, huh?**

(10:08) _No. You're just offensive._

(10:08) **Hey!**

(10:09) _Do you deny it? ',:-l_

(10:10) **Oh no. The creepy eyebrow is back**

(10:11) _',:-)_

(10:11) _,':-)_

(10:11) _',:-)_

(10:12) **Stop! Stop. I'm getting weird looks for laughing at a computer**

(10:13) _You do realize that just makes me want to continue, don't you?_

(10:14) **Ughh**

* * *

(10:10) Just ask him how old he is.

(10:11) **GOODNIGHT ALPHONSE**

* * *

(10:16) _Sooooo? What's your major?_

(10:17) **That's pretty much the college equivalent to asking about the weather**

(10:18) **But fine!**

(10:18) **Biomechanical Engineering**

(10:19) _Wow_

(10:19) _What are you planning to do with that degree?_

(10:21) **Winry and I are working on a new type of prosthetic limb**

(10:22) **We'll really be able to get funding and make progress once we graduate**

(10:23) **But we've got a lot done already**

(10:24) _Is this the same Winry that fixed your arm?_

(10:25) **Uh**

(10:25) **Yeah**

(10:26) _Hmm_

(10:27) _Have the two of you ever considered working with the military?_

(10:28) _We have a lot of funding available if you can convince the powers that be to take an interest._

(10:29) **Hahahahahahahahaha**

(10:29) **No way in hell**

(10:30) **We're staying civilian**

(10:31) _Oh well, worth a shot._

(10:32) _If you change your mind though, a recommendation from me would go a long way._

(10:33) **Oh yeah? You a big shot?**

(10:34) _I like to think so._

(10:35) **Even though you set fire to the break room?**

(10:36) _Haha even so._

(10:37) _Though I may get in trouble with my Lieutenant if I'm late because I stayed up all night texting you._

(10:38) _So I'm afraid I have to go to bed. I shall talk to you tomorrow though._

(10:39) **Fine! Leave me to a night alone in the lab :(**

(10:40) **Haha goodnight bastard**

(10:41) _Goodnight, Fullmetal._

* * *

Wednesday AM

* * *

(2:56) _Are you still in the lab?_

(2:58) **I thought you were going to bed**

(3:00) _Having trouble sleeping. Still need company?_

(3:01) **I'm still not making any huge breakthroughs, so why not?**

(3:02) **Everything okay?**

(3:04) _Yeah. Fine._

(3:05) **Alright…**

(3:06) _Tell me a bedtime story?_

(3:07) **HAHAHAHAHA**

(3:07) **Once upon a time…Fuck off!**

(3:08) _Must admit: I've heard better._

(3:09) **Fuck**

(3:09) **Off**

(3:12) _So has nothing interesting happened at the lab?_

(3:13) **Nope. Forget the lab**

(3:13) **Tell me about what YOU do. I still don't anything about your job**

(3:14) **What do soldiers do?**

(3:16) _I really don't want to talk about that right now._

(3:17) _Or think about it._

(3:17) _Sorry_

(3:18) **No. That's fine**

(3:19) **Something to do with why you can't sleep?**

(3:20) **Shit. Sorry. Nvm don't answer that**

(3:22) _Sorry_

(3:26) **Once upon a time there was a brilliant wizard…**

(3:27) _Oh. Am I getting my story?_

(3:28) **Not if you keep talking**

(3:29) _*zips lips*_

(3:30) **Right. Where was I before I was so RUDELY INTERRUPTED?**

(3:31) **Once upon a time there was a brilliant wizard**

(3:32) **Who was the best at potions. He could make a potion for everything**

(3:33) **And the whole town loved him**

(3:34) **And he was badass as hell**

(3:34) **So the town also feared him**

(3:35) **And he was the tallest man in any land**

(3:35) **A whole head taller than the king**

(3:36) **Two heads taller than his brother Al**

(3:37) _He sounds very tall._

(3:38) **His tallness is very important to the story**

(3:39) _Of course._

(3:40) **The brilliant, badass, extremely tall wizard's name was Fullmetal**

(3:41) _*gasp* I did not see that one coming._

(3:42) **Weren't you shutting up?**

(3:42) _*zips lips*_

(3:43) **Better**

(3:43) **One day a horrible, ugly ogre attacked the town**

(3:44) **So Fullmetal joined together with his brother, Sir Alphonse**

(3:44) _Who was much shorter than Fullmetal_

(3:45) **…**

(3:45) **Right**

(3:46) **The brothers joined together to fight the horrible, ugly ogre**

(3:47) **The ogre's name was Russell**

(3:48) _Russell? How is that an ogre's name?_

(3:49) **…**

(3:50) **The ogre's name was Flame**

(3:51) _I like Russell better._

(3:52) **Too bad. Flame is a much better name for an ogre**

(3:52) **A horrible, ugly ogre that the townspeople ran crying from**

(3:53) _I'm not sure I deserve this._

(3:54) **The brothers moved to attack the ogre**

(3:55) _The poor probably handsome, ogre._

(3:56) **But then the not handsome at all ogre tripped**

(3:57) **And fell over in an embarrassing display of its own stupidity**

(3:58) _And then rose from the ground more handsome than ever?_

(3:59) **It was dead. Killed by its own lack of coordination**

(4:00) _The poor ogre. It didn't deserve to go that way._

(4:01) **The townspeople cheered**

(4:02) **And threw a party for the brothers, but especially for their beloved, tall wizard**

(4:03) **And everyone lived happily every after. Except the ogre. Who died ugly**

(4:04) _What a marvelous story._

(4:05) **I thought so :)**

(4:06) _With those kind words in mind, I think I can manage to sleep now._

(4:07) **Night bastard**

(4:08) _Thank you, Fullmetal._


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! I haven't started chapter 3 yet, but that's no reason for me to keep this one from you. Besides, my first class tomorrow is really boring, so it happens to be the perfect place to work on fics (it's where chapters 1 and 2 were written, shhh don't tell my professor...).

* * *

 **Ed is bold**

 _Roy is italic_

Al is normal

* * *

Wednesday AM

* * *

(7:23) _Thank you for the story last night._

(7:26) **I killed you in a story**

(7:27) **So now you're killing me in real life**

(7:28) **Is that what's happening?**

(7:29) _Not at all._

(7:30) **Why do you wake up so early? It's the middle of the night**

(7:31) _It's 7:30 AM. You are a horrible judge of time._

(7:32) **I don't even have class today**

(7:33) _Ah sorry. I should have remembered you had a long night._

(7:34) **ZZZZZZ**

(7:34) _Sweet dreams, Fullmetal._

* * *

(10:12) **I smell pancakes**

(10:12) **And coffee**

(10:13) **But it's so far away**

(10:15) _Good morning, sunshine._

(10:16) **Is it? I don't want to get up**

(10:17) _But if you get up, you get coffee._

(10:18) **And food**

(10:19) **Damn Al. That's probably his plan**

(10:20) _I like Al. He has good plans._

* * *

(10:19) **Bring me food? And Coffee?**

(10:20) Come get it.

(10:21) **I love you**

(10:22) Good. I'll give you a hug when you come get your food.

(10:23) **Evil**

(10:23) Love you too

* * *

(10:24) **Don't like Al, he's evil**

(10:25) _Clever and well prepared, I'd say._

(10:26) **Aren't I supposed to be your favorite?**

(10:27) **He's being mean to me :'(**

(10:28) _Are you?_

(10:28) **What?**

(10:29) _Supposed to be my favorite._

(10:30) **Well yeah, you're texting ME**

(10:31) **And shut up. I'm half asleep**

(10:32) **And being tortured**

(10:33) **Ugh I've had enough. I'm getting food**

(10:34) **Ttyl pyro**

(10:35) _Later Fullmetal_

* * *

Wednesday PM

* * *

(2:17) _Awake?_

(2:18) **Unfortunately**

(2:19) _What are you doing?_

(2:20) **Watching Winry pick apart all my work from last night**

(2:21) _Sounds fun._

(2:21) **Sure. Tons of fun.**

(2:22) **What are you up to?**

(2:23) _Cleaning my office windows._

(2:24) **...sounds fun?**

(2:25) _It beats paper work._

(2:25) **Does it?**

(2:26) _Definitely._

(2:27) **I'll take your word on that**

* * *

(2:43) _How much attention do you need to pay to Winry's criticisms?_

(2:43) _Can you text?_

(2:44) **I guess**

(2:45) **Why? What's up?**

(2:46) **Wait a fucking minute**

(2:46) **You're just using me to avoid work!**

(2:47) **Bastard**

(2:48) _I am offended._

(2:48) _Again._

(2:49) **I am unimpressed**

(2:50) _I can't believe you would accuse me of using you that way._

(2:52) **You know you're a bad liar when you can't even lie over text**

(2:54) _I'll have you know I am a terrific liar._

(2:56) **…not really something to brag about**

(2:58) _I disagree. It's one of the best features you can have in politics_

(2:59) **Politics. Barf**

(3:00) _I suppose I shouldn't share my political aspirations with you then?_

(3:02) **Ugh. Isn't it bad enough you're a soldier? You gotta be a politician too?**

(3:05) _What's wrong with being a soldier?_

(3:07) **Your job is literally to shoot people. How is that helpful to the world?**

(3:07) **At all?**

* * *

(3:15) **You still there?**

(3:20) **Thought you needed an excuse to avoid of work**

(3:22) **?**

(3:32) _Sorry. My Lieutenant's just brought me a new stack of papers to sign._

(3:32) _Duty calls. Ttyl._

(3:33) **Alright…ttyl**

* * *

(7:10) **Hey**

* * *

(7:20) **Okay day?**

* * *

(10:03) **I may have messed up**

(10:04) Oh no. What did you do?

(10:04) How mad will Winry be?

(10:05) **No, not with Winry or school or work or anything**

(10:06) **With Flame**

(10:07) Your Colonel?

(10:07) **Yeah**

(10:08) **And he's not my Colonel**

(10:08) **Shut up, Al**

(10:09) Is this why you've been sulking all night?

(10:10) **I have not!**

(10:10) Have too!

(10:11) **Shut up, Al!**

(10:12) And here I thought you wanted to talk to me.

(10:13) **…**

(10:15) **You're better at people than I am**

(10:16) What happened, brother?

(10:18) **I may have told him that his job was useless**

(10:19) …

(10:20) **And said all he does is shoot people**

(10:21) **And that that's useless to the world as a whole**

(10:22) …

(10:24) **Talking to you means you actually say something. Stop with the dots**

(10:25) It's called an ellipsis.

(10:25) **Al!**

(10:26) He hasn't talked to you since?

(10:27) **Not really**

(10:28) And you apologized?

(10:29) **…**

(10:29) I thought you didn't like ellipsis.

(10:30) **…**

(10:31) Brother!

(10:33) **Fine. Fine. I'll go try that**

* * *

(10:34) **Hey**

(10:36) **I just wanted to say sorry**

(10:37) **About earlier**

* * *

Thursday AM

* * *

(12:02) **Okay, so I have a slight biased against soldiers**

(12:03) **And I shouldn't have taken that out on you**

(12:05) **It's just that Winry's parents, who were like an aunt and uncle to me**

(12:06) **Were army doctors, and died on duty**

(12:08) **Which isn't your fault or anything, but it made me resent the military some**

* * *

(12:36) **And this other time, not long after that**

(12:37) **I was in an accident**

(12:38) **And Al got hurt pretty bad**

(12:40) **I mean I was hurt too, but Al wouldn't wake up**

(12:41) **And mom was already in a coma by then**

(12:43) **And I was alone, and didn't know what to do**

(12:45) **And this soldier found me. Like in the wrecked car and then later at the hospital**

(12:47) **The jackass showed up just to tell me it was my fault**

(12:48) **Like I didn't already fucking know that…**

* * *

(1:03) **That was the only time I really met a soldier**

(1:05) **And I guess it left me with a bad impression**

(1:06) **But I shouldn't have taken that out on you**

* * *

(1:20) **I'm sorry**

* * *

(1:34) **Are you really not going to fucking answer me**

(1:35) **Fine. Whatever**

(1:37) **Maybe all soldier really are insensitive assholes**

* * *

(7:02) _I am so sorry._

(7:03) _I was asleep when you text me and it didn't wake me up._

(7:04) _I swear I wasn't ignoring you._

(7:06) _Thank you for telling me that._

(7:08) _I understand why you said what you did now._

(7:09) _But please don't write all soldiers off just yet._

(7:11) **Nah, you're not so bad**

(7:12) _Oh really?_

(7:14) **Besides the texing way too early in the morning crap**

(7:15) **You're alright**

(7:16) **Sorry for overreacting**

(7:17) _No, I should have answered._

(7:19) **Heavy sleeper?**

(7:21)…

(7:23) _With a sleep aid, yes._

(7:25) **Shit. That's my fault, isn't it?**

(7:26) **I gave you more flashbacks or whatever**

(7:27) **Like your nightmares from the other night**

(7:28) _You are far too perceptive._

(7:29) _Especially since I know you are half asleep._

(7:31) **Yeah, well. Prodigy over here.**

(7:32) **I do better half awake than most people at their best**

(7:34) _And so humble._

(7:40) **We okay then?**

(7:42) _We're okay._

(7:43) **Good. I'm getting some sleep then**

(7:44) **Night**

(7:45) _Sweet dreams._


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3! Sorry it took so long, but finals and then holidays demanded my attention. I'm doing an internship now that is basically a full time teaching job only with more help and no pay, which will keep me pretty busy, but I have an idea for how I want the next few chapters to go, so I'm hoping they'll be out soon enough! :D

* * *

 **Ed is bold**

 _Roy is italic_

Al is normal

* * *

Thursday PM

(12:30) **My students are so dumb X_X**

(12:31) _Teaching again?_

(12:32) **Just finished. Getting lunch now**

(12:33) **What are you up to? Slacking again?**

(12:34) _I never slack!_

(12:35) **Don't tell me you're offended again**

(12:35) _I think I am!_

(12:36) **I think you have a problem (-_-*)**

(12:38) _So mean :'-(_ _And here I was thinking of getting lunch too so we could eat together._

(12:39) **Oh**

(12:39) **Idk that that counts**

(12:40) **But might be cool**

(12:41) **Idk w/e**

(12:42) _Aww you want to have lunch with me :-D_

(12:43) **No I don't! I said it was whatever**

(12:44) **Get your sight checked**

(12:45) _It's not whatever, it's a date ;-D_

(12:46) **…**

(12:47) **You keep saying that**

(12:49) _-;-_

(12:49) _I got you a flower. Does it feel more like a date now?_

(12:50) **Ugh you are so lame**

* * *

(12:48) Ling says you're blushing

(12:49) **Fuck him! I am never eating in the Student Union again! (**

* * *

(12:51) _You love it._

(12:52) **Shut up**

(12:52) **Do you have food yet? Mine's getting cold**

(12:54) _Are you waiting for me?_

(12:55) _That's so sweet 3_

(12:56) **I really wish I could hit you through the phone**

(12:57) _Hahaha_

(12:57) _Feisty ;-)_

* * *

(12:55) Why are burying your face in your arms?

(12:56) Is this because Ling can see you?

(12:56) Or is this because of Flame again?

* * *

(1:05) _Are you still there?_

(1:07) _Did I take it too far?_

* * *

(1:02) Brother?

* * *

(1:10) **No. Sorry. You're good**

(1:11) **I got kicked out of the Student Union. Eating outside now**

(1:12) **So I guess we're having a picnic :)**

(1:14) _Why were you kicked out?_

(1:14) _Did something happen?_

(1:15) **Nothing big**

(1:16) **Some idiot was causing trouble**

(1:16) **Harassing people, spying on them, you know**

(1:17) **So I hit him**

(1:17) **Tackled him actually**

(1:18) **Campus security took exception to us wresting in the middle of the food court**

* * *

(1:12) Brother! What did you do to Ling!?

(1:13) Lan Fan is so mad!

* * *

(1:20) _That hardly seems fair that you're getting punished for helping people._

(1:21) **I know, right?**

(1:22) _But I suppose you shouldn't have stopped him so violently._

(1:23) **Trust me. I know this guy. Violence is the only way to handle him**

(1:24) _Does he often harass people on campus?_

(1:25) **All the time. I had to throw him out a door to get him to leave once. Literally**

(1:26) _Campus security should do something about that._

(1:27) **I know. They never do though u_u**

* * *

(1:22) We have plans with them Saturday!

(1:23) This'll make things awkward.

(1:26) **Nah. Ling's fine. Things are fine**

(1:27) Finally you answered!

(1:28) **Flame agrees I'm in the right btw**

(1:29) Are you telling Flame lies about Ling!?

(1:30) **Maybe…**

(1:31) **They're not really LIES**

(1:31) **Just carefully worded**

(1:32) Brother!

* * *

(1:28) _You're alright though?_

(1:29) _You didn't get hurt, did you?_

(1:32) **Totally fine. No worries**

(1:33) _I'm glad. Back to our picnic?_

(1:34) **Did you FINALLY get food?**

(1:34) **I started without you**

(1:35) _But you were waiting so sweetly before :-(_

(1:36) **Whatever**

* * *

(1:37) **Ling is stealing my food**

(1:37) **I think his feelings are fine**

(1:38) You're still with him?

(1:39) Please don't attack him again!

(1:40) **I'm not! Sheesh**

(1:41) **He's sitting next to me, eating my food, and picking on me about the texts again**

(1:42) **But he's not bruised**

(1:43) I don't understand your friendship.

(1:44) **It's an awesome kind of friendship**

* * *

(1:38) **So now what do we do?**

(1:39) _We chat. Just as we would if we were having lunch in person :-)_

(1:40) _How was your day, Fullmetal?_

(1:42) **I already told you. Annoying**

(1:43) _Yes, your students. I'm sure they're not all dumb._

(1:44) **They are. Trust me**

(1:45) **How was your day?**

(1:46) _It was alright, but it's much better now._

(1:47) **Why?**

(1:47) **Something good happen?**

(1:48) _Of course. You joined me for lunch._

(1:52) **You are so lame**

(1:53) _-;-_

* * *

(1:49) Ling just sent me a picture.

(1:50) OMG :'D

(1:51) **What?**

(1:53) I didn't know your face could get that red!

(1:54) HAHAHA I'm saving this!

(1:55) I'm sending it to Winry!

* * *

(1:56) **That asshole is back. G2g scare him off again**

(1:56) **Ttyl**

(1:57) _Can't you just notify security?_

* * *

(2: 04) _Fullmetal?_

(2:07) _You're already attacking him, aren't you?_

(2:10) _Be careful._

(2:10) _Don't get hurt!_

(2:11) _Ttyl_

* * *

(2:10) Brother!

(2:11) Stop attacking Ling!

(2:11) Lan Fan says she's going to stop you soon.

(2:14) If you get hurt I'm letting Winry hit you!

* * *

(2:30) **Do you ever stop Winry from hitting me?**

(2:31) **Or even TRY to stop her?**

(2:33) Brother!

(2:33) I can't believe you attacked him again!

(2:35) **…why not?**

(2:36) **He had it coming**

(2:37) Smh

(2:38) **Ttyl. G2g find ice**

(2:39) How bad are you hurt?

(2:44) Brother?

* * *

(7:23) **Any chance you're having dinner too?**

(7:25) _Alas, no. But I would be honored to keep you company._

(7:27) _After all, you seem so eager to eat with me again ;-)_

(7:28) **I am not!**

(7:28) **Shut up!**

(7:30) _Our last date must have gone very well to warrant another so soon :-D_

(7:32) **It didn't**

(7:32) **It wasn't a date!**

(7:33) **Shut up!**

(7:34) _I should have brought flowers again._

(7:35) _Ah, here's one._

(7:35) _-;-_

(7:36) _I plucked it myself :-D_

(7:38) **I hate you so much**

(7:39) _3_

(7:40) _;-)_

(7:41) **-_-**

(7:42) _How did the rest of your lunch go?_

(7:43) _Did that guy leave?_

(7:44) **Eventually**

(7:44) **His girlfriend came and ended it**

(7:45) **Split my lip**

(7:46) _His girlfriend hit you?_

(7:47) **Yeah, and trust me, a split lip is getting off easy once she joins a fight**

(7:48) _Your school sounds like it's full of rather violent students…_

(7:50) **Nah, not all of them. And these ones are alright**

(7:51) _Alright? You said they spy on and hit people!_

(7:52) **Yeah, they're just kind of badass**

(7:53) **Not as badass as me of course ;)**

(7:55) _I have a feeling you get in fights more often than I'd care to imagine._

(7:56) **It's not THAT often**

(7:57) _I'm not sure I believe that._

* * *

(7:53) Do I have to text you to get your attention now?

(7:55) **I'm sitting right across from you. What do you want?**

(7:56) To not be ignored.

(7:57) You haven't looked up from your phone since we sat down (

(7:58) **Shh I'm in the middle of a conversation**

(7:59) Seriously?

(8:02) I said that out loud and texted it, yet still no response.

(8:05) SIGH

(8:06) I texted that in case you missed it when I did it loudly from RIGHT NEXT TO YOU

(8:10) Did you really just leave the room?

(8:12) **I can ignore you better when laying on the couch**

(8:13) You're not supposed to perfect the art of ignoring me (

(8:14) **Already perfected it**

(8:15) SIGH

* * *

(8:00) _So how did the rest of your day go?_

(8:01) **Alright. I had a night class**

(8:02) **You?**

(8:03) _Work. My hand fell off._

(8:03) _It was in protest of too much paperwork._

(8:04) _After the 3,000th paper I signed, my hand abandoned ship._

(8:05) **Pfft**

(8:06) **I doubt it was that many**

(8:06) _It was probably more. I lost count after 2,478 :'-(_

(8:07) **You had time to count with all your slacking off?**

(8:08) _Hey!_

(8:08) **The truth hurts :P**

(8:09) _I seriously think you TRY to be offensive._

(8:10) **Nope. Naturally gifted :D**

(8:11) _I don't doubt that._

(8:12) **;)**

(8:12) **So any fun plans tonight?**

(8:13) **Hand reattachment surgery maybe?**

(8:14) _No I think I'll stick with one hand._

(8:14) _I can make up a heroic story about how I got a stump._

(8:15) **In my experience chicks dig scars, not stumps**

(8:16) _What about you?_

(8:17) " **What about me" what?**

(8:18) _Will you leave me if I have a stump?_

(8:18) _Will you find my stump disgusting?_

(8:19) **Haha not likely**

(8:20) _Oh? Got a stump fetish? ',:-) ,':-)_

(8:20) **No**

(8:21) **Just no**

(8:21) **I've just probably seen worse stumps**

(8:21) **That was a weird thing to say**

(8:22) **Sorry**

(8:22) **No**

(8:22) **I mean because of my work**

(8:23) **Prosthetics, right? I have to study people that need them**

(8:23) **And their injuries**

(8:24) _Fullmetal_

(8:24) _Relax, relax. We were kidding. It's alright._

(8:25) **Right. Sorry. Made it weird**

(8:26) _No, you're fine. Let's just talk about something else._

(8:27) **What about you?**

(8:28) _"What about me" what?_

* * *

(8:29) Winry called. She wants to go out, so get ready! :)

(8:30) **Give me a minute**

* * *

(8:32) **Do you find stumps disgusting?**

(8:32) _No._

(8:33) _I don't have a fetish or anything, but I know people with them._

(8:34) _Some of my friends that are fellow soldiers have them_

(8:34) _And I don't look at them any differently._

(8:35) **Good**

(8:36) **I mean**

(8:37) **...**

(8:38) **Yeah, good**

(8:39) _Good._

* * *

(8:37) It's been 7 minutes and you haven't moved an inch.

(8:38) Let's go!

* * *

(8:41) _You're very eloquent._ _Have I mentioned?_

(8:42) **Shut up**

(8:42) _Eloquence personified._

(8:43) **Shut**

(8:43) **Up**

(8:44) **And you're stupid personified**

(8:45) _Clever_

(8:46) **Whatever**

(8:46) **But I g2g**

(8:47) **Al is literally trying to pull me off the couch**

(8:48) **To go to some club or something**

(8:49) **Figure I should get up before he hurts himself**

(8:50) _We wouldn't want that, no._

(8:51) _Have fun then. Tell me all about your adventure tomorrow :-)_

(8:52) **Kk ttyl**

(8:53) _Goodbye, Fullmetal._

* * *

Please let me know what you think. I love all of your feedback! I'm kind of worried/curious about if I'm moving them too fast. I don't want the fic to be too long and I wasn't planning on time jumping past days, but I don't want this to be too unrealistic with how fast they're bonding. So if you could let me know how you feel about the pace and stuff, I'd really appreciate it. 3

And while I have an idea for the next few chapters - planning drama and then possibly meeting in person (yay! finally!) - but I'm not sure where to go after they meet or how to end it. Hopefully I'll figure it out by the time I get there, but once I get to them meeting I'll probably ask for some opinions on where to go. So feel free to share your hopes, dreams, and predictions for this fic :D


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4! Featuring some narrative description for the first in this fic's history!

* * *

 **Ed is bold**

 _Roy is italic_

(No Al this chapter. Sorry!)

* * *

Friday AM

(9:00) _Good morning._

(9:01) _Notice I waited until 9 to text you._

(9:02) _It's my way of respecting your very probable hangover while still ensuring you entertain me before lunch._

(9:04) **First off, I have been up for over an hour**

(9:04) **So you waited for nothing**

(9:05) **Second, I'm not here for your entertainment**

(9:05) **So fuck off**

(9:07) _I take it your night didn't go well?_

(9:08) **They wouldn't let us in**

(9:08) **Then I almost got arrested for causing a scene**

(9:10) **I tried to attack the bouncer while screaming about ageism**

(9:11) **Al and Win say that ruined the night more than not getting in**

(9:12) **So they've been pissed since last night**

(9:14) _As much as I'm sure Al appreciates you standing up for him, I'm sure he would have appreciated it more if you'd done it less violently._

(9:16) **The bouncer started it!**

(9:17) **He kept looming over me**

(9:17) **On purpose**

(9:18) **Using his freakish height as a weapon**

(9:18) **It should be illegal**

(9:19) _I don't think you'll have much luck getting that law passed, I'm afraid._

(9:20) **Damn tall people**

(9:22) _Yes, well…_

(9:23) _It was nice of you to refuse to go into the club without your brother._

(9:24) **Well they wouldn't let me in either way**

(9:25) _Why wouldn't they let you in?_

(9:26) **Ageism**

(9:26) **Discrimination against the young**

(9:27) **Envy of my youth, intelligence, and overall badassery**

(9:28) _Ageism…?_

(9:28) _Aren't you the older brother? And a grad student?_

(9:29) **Yes and yes…?**

(9:30) _Grad students are generally in their mid-20s or higher, are they not?_

(9:31) **Not when they're prodigies**

(9:33) _You weren't kidding about that._

(9:34) **No**

(9:35) _How old are you exactly?_

(9:35) **Rude**

(9:36) _Sorry. It's just clearly you're under 21._

(9:37) **Do you want a medal for figuring that out?**

(9:38) _You could possibly be under 18, depending on the club you were trying to enter._

(9:39) _I'm just trying to figure out if I'm talking to Doogie Howser before he even graduated med school._

(9:41) **…who?**

(9:42) _Oh god_

(9:42) _Please tell me you have seen the show Doogie Howser._

(9:43) _Or have at least heard of it._

(9:43) **…no**

(9:44) **Why does that matter?**

(9:45) _Because Doogie Howser was a fictional child that became a doctor by the time he was 16, and I am seriously starting to question if you are even THAT old._

(9:46) **Hey!**

(9:47) **Just because I don't know some old tv show from "back in the day" doesn't mean I'm a kid, old man!**

(9:48) _Then how old are you?_

(9:49) **20**

(9:49) **Damn**

(9:50) **Skip a few grades and even your texting friends treat you like a kid**

(9:52) _I'm not trying to treat you like a child. I just wasn't expecting you to be so young._

* * *

(10:00) **Is it a problem?**

(10:01) _No._

(10:02) _It is, in fact, much better than the preteen age I was starting to fear you were._

(10:03) **Ha! I bet :D**

* * *

(10:08) _So…texting friend?_

(10:08) _Is that what we are?_

(10:09) **What would you call it?**

(10:10) _Idk. Penpals?_

(10:11) **Omg you're so old**

(10:12) _You need to stop calling me that (_

(10:13) **You're just an old man reminiscing about the good old days when people still used snail mail**

(10:14) **Back in your day did you have to walk your letter up hill both ways and through the snow just to get to the post office?**

(10:15) _-_-_

(10:16) **Did you buy special calligraphy pens to use when writing your handwritten letters?**

(10:17) **Pen your letters by the fire while listening to your gramophone?**

(10:18) _I'm ignoring you, in case you couldn't tell._

(10:19) **Wait! I have a serious one**

(10:20) **Did you grow up listening to records or CDs?**

(10:21) _And to think I originally wanted to ask you to lunch again._

(10:23) **Oh**

(10:23) **You did?**

(10:24) _That was before you called me old. Before you made a production of calling me old._

(10:25) _I don't eat with people who are mean to me if I can help it._

(10:26) **I was JOKING. You know I was joking.**

(10:27) _I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that with my old ears._

(10:28) **Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I couldn't do lunch today anyway**

(10:29) _No? Got more clubs to not get into?_

(10:30) **Haha! You're hilarious!**

(10:30) **Bastard**

(10:31) **I have a lab at noon**

(10:31) **Which seems to be your lunch hour, so…**

(10:32) _Hmm I would suggest eating before or after, but I have meetings all day._

(10:33) **That's alright**

(10:35) **Maybe we could do dinner?**

(10:36) _I would love that._

* * *

As much as Fullmetal joked that Roy was too old for modern inventions, Roy did, in fact, know how to use a computer. So what if he preferred records when listening to music? CDs didn't sound as good, and iTunes was just plain confusing. But he didn't need to know how to add music to his phone to know how to use Google. And even with the little information he had, it was all too easy to search for a car accident involving a mother and her two sons. There was only one result with a boy that would be 20 now. A boy that lost an arm in the accident, and later a leg. A boy that was now studying at Central University, which was so close to Roy's work that he lost his breath for a moment. Only to lose it again when he saw the pictures. The sight of that familiar face hit him like a punch to the chest. He knew that boy.

"Sir," Hawkeye called from just outside his inner office door. "Are you almost done with that report?"

"Of course, Lieutenant."

His eyes never strayed from the blond boy in the photographs. One set in a hospital that was all too familiar to Roy, and another somewhere he didn't recognize. In the latter, the boy was older and sporting a prosthetic arm and leg. They looked metal.

 _Fullmetal. I'm so sorry._ He thought before trying his best to focus back on the report he'd only just started before he'd been distracted by his search. But every time he touched pen to paper he remembered the haunted golden eyes of Edward Elric, and fought to reconcile that boy with the young man he'd been joking with just that morning.

* * *

Friday PM

(6:01) **Ready for dinner**

(6:03) _Of course. How was your day?_

(6:04) **Alright. Al's not mad anymore, so that's always good**

(6:05) **And I bought Winry Starbucks before lab, so she stopped glaring**

(6:06) **Overall an alright day. Hbu?**

(6:07) _Hbu?_

(6:08) **How bout u?**

(6:09) **Smh**

(6:10) _Shaking my head. I know that one!_

(6:11) **Fuck. You are so OLD?**

(6:12) **How do you even function?**

(6:13) _I resent that._

(6:14) **Offended again?**

(6:14) _Yes._

(6:15) **How old are you anyway?**

(6:16) _Now who's rude?_

(6:17) **Only fair. I told you mine, you tell me yours**

(6:19) _Fine. I suppose I do owe you._

(6:19) _I am 30._

(6:21) **Huh**

(6:22) _Huh?_

(6:22) **Yeah, huh**

(6:23) _I don't know how to take that._

(6:24) **That's young for a Colonel, isn't it?**

(6:25) _Did you look into my job?_

(6:26) **Might've**

(6:26) _That's why you thought I was old?_

(6:27) **You're still old. You just could have been older**

(6:28) " _Is it a problem?"_

(6:29) **Haha no. So much no. Not at all. It's good actually**

(6:30) _Yeah?_

(6:31) **Yeah**

(6:31) _Good._

* * *

A little short, but chapter 5 should be out soon. I have sooooo many ideas for it, and it's a 3 day weekend for me so I'll have plenty of time to write. I plan on starting it today, and hopefully can have it finished this weekend. No promises, but it does seem likely :)

I'll give more info on Ed's accident in the next couple of chapters. There's information about it that Roy couldn't know from an internet search, so you (and Roy) will have to wait to learn about it until Ed feels like sharing.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter's one of the angstier chapters in the fic. I know where I'm going next chapter, but it'll probably take longer than a week this time. Now that we're into the more emotional stuff, it's harder to churn it out as quickly.

I spent a lot of time moving things around and playing with the timing. Probably overthought all of it, but I think it turned out well.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Ed is bold**

 _Roy is italic_

Al is normal

* * *

Saturday AM

(8:23) _Good morning :-)_

(8:24) **Morning**

(8:25) _Did I wake you?_

(8:26) **No. Having breakfast with Al**

(8:26) **Are you having breakfast too?**

(8:27) _Alas, no. I'm already at work._

(8:28) **Work on the weekend? Ew**

(8:28) **And who the hell says 'alas'?**

(8:29) _Cultured individuals like myself._

(8:30) **You mean stuck up old people?**

(8:31) _This may be the earliest you've ever offended me._

(8:32) _We've set a record._

(8:33) **I have no idea what you're talking about**

(8:33) **I'm nothing but pleasant in the morning**

(8:34) _As pleasant as Garfield on a Monday -_-_

* * *

"No laptops on the table," Al said as he put two plates of pancakes on the table, one for him and one for Ed.

"Hold on, I have to look something up," Ed said as he slid his plate closer.

"If it's for that assignment they gave you in lab yesterday, you have two weeks to do it. That's plenty of time for you to do it without risking getting syrup on the keyboard." Al said. When Ed did nothing more than look away from the computer screen to read something on his phone, Al couldn't help but shake his head. "And why are you on your phone too? And _smiling_? Is it Flame again?"

"Yeah," said Ed, smile still on his face as he admitted it easier that he had in the past. "He's a dork," was all he added before covering his pancakes in syrup, one hand still typing on the laptop's keyboard.

"So what are you looking up?" Al asked as he started in on his own breakfast.

"Flame," Was all Ed said for a moment, catching Al's attention enough to make him look up from his plate. "He let his age slip yesterday."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Thirty. Figure there can't be many Colonels that young, right?"

And suddenly Al's breakfast wasn't the most interesting thing on the table. He stood and moved around to lean over Ed's shoulder to look at the screen. "Any luck so far?"

"Still checking."

* * *

(8:37) **Thanks for that**

(8:38) **So you alright today?**

(8:40) _Yes?_ _What do you mean?_

(8:41) **Idk. You got quiet last night**

(8:42) _Did I?_

(8:43) **Yeah, after dinner**

(8:44) _I must have been tired._

* * *

"How about that one?" Al said pointing at the screen. "Roy Mustang?"

"Looks like the only one that's anywhere near the age range," Ed said, clicking the link.

Roy Mustang, as it turned out, was a colonel that had made a name for himself through an impressive command of explosives in the Ishvallan War. Next to the description was a picture of a building—or what once was a building—crumbling in a tower of flames. Flame. Was that how he got the nickname? The name was less funny that way, but Al supposed Ed's wasn't much better. Seemed they shared a similar dark humor.

Either way, Al shied away from the black and white war photo to turn his attention to the colored one in the top left corner of the screen. There was a close up of Roy Mustang in what Al assumed was his dress uniform.

"He's handsome," he said at the same time Ed cursed. "What?" he asked, turning to look at his brother, whose face had drained of color. As Al watched, his cheeks filled with color again, only it was the wrong color, green instead of pink. "What's wrong?"

"'Tired' my ass," Ed mumbled as he shoved his plate away and slammed the laptop closed. Ed was almost out of the room before Al had even righted the chair that almost fell when he stood.

* * *

(8:46) _Oops. I think my Lieutenant realized I'm on my phone._

(8:47) _Time to get back to work. Ttyl._

* * *

"Brother?" Al called as he followed after Ed.

* * *

(9:41) Hey, Ling. Something came up. Can't make it tonight. Sorry. Ttyl.

* * *

"Maybe it's not him."

 **"Of course it's him. And he knows who I am too."**

"How do you-?"

 **"I just know, Al….he looked me up. Of course he'd look me up."**

* * *

Friday PM

(12:12) _Fullmetal, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to lunch?_

* * *

(12:34) _Guess you're busy. Maybe dinner ;)_

* * *

(5:00) _Dinner in an hour?_

* * *

(7:08) _Everything alright?_

(7:10) Maybe you shouldn't text anymore.

(7:11) _Fullmetal? What's wrong?_

(7:12) No, sorry, this is Al, his brother.

(7:13) _Ahhh Al, I've heard many wonderful things about you. It's nice to finally meet._

(7:13) _But where, may I ask, is Fullmetal?_

(7:15) Uh you really don't want to talk to him right now.

(7:16) _No? Is he alright?_

(7:16) _Did something happen?_

(7:17) In a manner of speaking…

(7:19) Did you know that very few soldiers in the army reach the rank of colonel at the young age of 30?

(7:20) In fact there is only one colonel currently that young in all of Amestris.

(7:22) Congratulations, sir, that's a very impressive achievement.

* * *

Sunday AM

(3:13) **Once upon a time…**

(3:15) _Oh am I getting another story?_

(3:17) **…there was a soldier**

(3:17) _Fullmetal, your brother told me what happened_

(3:17) **Who was a dick.**

(3:18) _And I want to say that I'm sorry._

(3:19) **This absolute bastard of a soldier**

(3:20) **Found a kid who was at the worst point in his life**

(3:20) **And decided to kick him while he was down.**

(3:21) _Fullmetal_

(3:21) **DON'T FUCKING ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW MY NAME**

(3:23) _…_

(3:23) _Edward…_

(3:25) **Right. So Roy, the dickfaced soldier, found a kid at the bedside of his catatonic brother**

(3:26) **Next door to his catatonic mother**

(3:26) _Edward, please hear me out._

(3:27) **And made him feel even more guilty**

(3:28) _Once upon a time…_

(3:28) **NO. YOU DON'T GET TO FUCKING TELL YOUR STORY**

(3:29) _There was a soldier, who had recently returned from a warzone._

(3:30) **NO ONE GIVES A DAMN ABOUT YOUR STORY**

(3:30) _There he had seen the men and women around him drop like flies._

(3:31) _He couldn't look at his hands without seeing them covered in blood._

(3:32) _He couldn't rid himself of the smell of smoke and burning flesh._

(3:32) **Stop it**

(3:33) _And he was learning to cope, slowly, with the help of his best friend._

(3:34) _This man was like a brother to him_

(3:35) **I said stop**

(3:35) _And stayed by his side after the war_

(3:37) _Even though the soldier suspected his friend wanted nothing more than to leave the army and stay home with his family._

(3:38) _He was always talking about his family._

(3:40) _Until one day he was hurt investigating something for the soldier._

(3:41) _And then he was in the hospital and wasn't saying much of anything._

(3:42) _And one day the doctors told the soldier that his friend would never speak again_

(3:43) _Would never take pictures of his family_

(3:43) _Would never share a drink with him_

(3:44) _He was gone._

(3:45) _The soldier, who had never really developed good coping techniques of his own_

(3:46) _Unfortunately came upon a small boy when leaving the hospital._

(3:47) _I say leaving, but really he was wandering the floors. Lost. With nowhere to go. No idea what to do with himself._

(3:49) _So he found something to do. He lashed out at a boy who deserved a shoulder to cry on, not a slap to the face._

(3:51) _He saw the boy, who had risked his brother's life as foolishly as the soldier had risked his friend_

(3:52) _And he berated the boy in the way he wished he could berate himself._

(3:52) _He loathed the boy because he reminded the soldier of himself._

(3:53) _And the soldier was awful to him._

(3:53) _And the boy didn't deserve that._

(3:54) _And a decade later the soldier found the boy and learned that he had done so much more with his life than the soldier ever would._

(3:55) _He was brilliant and kind, and had managed to save his brother._

(3:56) _He was so much better than the soldier._

(3:57) _And though he didn't deserve it, the soldier hoped that the boy would forgive him._

* * *

With some combination of a scream and a sob, Ed hurled his phone across the room, where it bounced off the door to skid across the floor. He didn't want to hear anymore. Or read anymore. Whatever.

Did having a sob story of his own really excuse Flame—Roy. Mustang. Whoever—from being the villain in Ed's? Or at least a negative force. It wasn't like Flame had been the one to crash the car. No, that had been Ed. Stupid Ed, who had thought it was a good idea to drive his brother to see their mother in the hospital. Ed, who couldn't wait a few days after hearing where the ambulance had taken his mom. Ed, who'd crashed and made Al lose years of his life. He deserved to have a soldier dress him down…

Except he didn't.

He was eleven and a stupid kid, but not some punching bag for Flame. Roy. Mustang. Dammit.

Excuses, Excuses. Did he care? Why should he? Soldiers died all the time, that wasn't his fault. But what if it had been Al…?

If Al died, Ed would take out his anger on everyone. He knew that. He'd make sure everyone else was miserable, or at least miserable enough when near him to leave him alone with his grief.

But that was Al. A real brother was different than a fellow soldier who was _like_ a brother.

But what if it had been Winry…?

Groaning, Ed turned over and buried his face into the pillow. He didn't lift his head even when he heard the door open, Al's footsteps hesitate—probably by the phone—or when the bed dipped as Al lay down next to him.

"If we have to get you another new phone, do you promise not to text anymore strangers?" Al asked as he wrapped his arms around his brother.

Ed rolled to curl against him, this time making a sound that was half laugh half sob. "Sure thing, Al."

* * *

 **A/N**

Normally my AUs include Hughes being alive, but in this one I killed him even younger than in canon ;_; You have no idea how much that hurt me.

* * *

I appreciate every single review I get, even if I don't reply to them all. Really, they make my day :)

So I feel bad asking this, but can I make one request? If you're going to review (thank you for taking the time if you do) could you please write more than just "update soon" ? Even if it's just "I love the fic! Update soon!" I'd feel better. Although, I'd like "I can't wait for more" so much more than "update soon". Sorry, it's a pet peeve. I used to not mind so much, but now it really irks me. "Update soon" just sounds really demanding, and while I appreciate the sentiment, there are a lot more polite ways it could be expressed. I really do appreciate that you like my story enough to not only write me something but also to want to read more, but every time I see that sort of review in my inbox I cringe a little bit. This is something I do for fun, and that bossy attitude just takes the fun out of it for me. I get really excited when I see I have a review, but then I open it to find one that doesn't even necessarily let me know that the reader liked the story and that's really disappointing.

I'm going to stop now, I've said more than I meant to as it is, but please think about it. And thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

I just realized that it's been nearly a year since I updated this, which is insane and unacceptable. So here's an update! I hope it isn't disappointing.

Writing this reminded me just how much I love this fic and writing these characters, and it was fun and stress relieving to write this during my break at work. So hopefully the next chapter will be written soon too. :)

* * *

Sunday AM

Al was gone when Ed awoke. It was probably for the best that he woke up alone since he felt so dumb for getting upset in the first place. Flame could have been anyone, yet Ed had trusted him. Trusted him despite knowing he was a soldier. He'd told him about his brother, their past, and his research, and had even _liked_ him, and then Flame turned out to be the asshole soldier that he'd met so long ago.

Ed didn't like people. Or rather, people didn't like him. Not that often at least. Not as someone that wasn't just part of a package deal with Al, the nice brother. But Flame had been different. He'd been Ed's. Ed's alone, and Ed had enjoyed talking to him. And now he couldn't talk to him anymore because Flame—Roy Mustang—had betrayed him.

Betrayed him years ago before he even had Ed's trust. Did that count?

Did any of that matter? He'd started talking to Roy only a week ago. Why should he get so upset about ending a friendship that had barely even started?

Rolling over, Ed groaned into his pillow before leaving his face against the soft cloth, ready to pass out again so that he didn't have to think anymore.

That planned was ruined when Al opened his bedroom door, prompting Ed to lift his head so that he could see his brother. Al had brought breakfast. Strange how Ed and his empty pit of a stomach hadn't smelled the food cooking.

"You know," Al said as he sat next to Ed on the bed, "we're lucky your screen didn't break again." Only then did Ed realize that Al had his cell phone in his hand. It looked shiny and new, or at least as new as Ed's refurbished, constantly dropped, sometimes food covered phone had looked before his revelation about Roy yesterday.

How dare it not look as hurt as he felt.

"I'm just going to put it here," Al said, placing the phone on the bedside table, "So that you don't throw it again." Al knew him too well. "And I brought breakfast," he added, even though it was obvious from the tray of food on his lap.

"'m not hungry," Ed grumbled as he grabbed a slice of toast. Somehow the whole slice managed to fit in his mouth in one bite. It tasted pretty good actually.

Al didn't comment on that, which Ed couldn't blame him for. Together they ate the food in silence for a short while before Ed finally spoke again. "I'm an idiot."

"Well, yeah," Al said, proving that he'd been spending too much time with Winry, "but not about this." He paused for a second. "I'm sorry he wasn't who you wanted him to be."

Ed flopped onto his back, staring at the ceiling as he said, "I didn't want him to be anyone or anything. Just—I don't know—not him." That sounded awful, didn't it? "It doesn't matter. He's nothing to me."

Al didn't say anything, but he didn't look convinced either. "He's just some guy on a phone, a wrong number," Ed said. You were supposed to just forget wrong numbers, weren't you?

"He was your friend," Al said, voice quiet.

"Don't you have study group today?" Ed asked because he just remembered right at that moment, not as a distraction or change of topic. Really. He'll swear on any science textbook you can find.

"I thought I should stay here and—"

"No. Go learn things," Ed said as he kicked his leg out and shoved Al out of bed.

"Hey!"

"No uneducated people in my bed. Go." And with a wave, Ed flipped over to face away from Al.

Al sighed, and without being asked, picked up their dirty dishes and left, just like Ed knew he would.

Ed let out a sigh of his own. Now he was alone with his thoughts again. Great.

Maybe he should just go back to sleep.

* * *

 _Buzzzzz._

It felt like only a few minutes since he closed his eyes, but when Ed picked up his buzzing phone, he saw that he'd managed to sleep for half an hour.

(8:23) You okay?

(8:24) **I'm fine**

(8:24) **Stop texting and study, slacker**

Without letting go of his phone, Ed closed his eyes, ready to fall back asleep. Only, he was too awake and distracted to nap. Before he could give it much thought, Ed opened the messenger app and clicked Flame.

If it had been Winry. If Winry—

He couldn't even think it, but if Winry were…gone, Ed would scream and punch and lash out at every unfortunate bastard that crossed his path.

Would he hurt a kid though?

He didn't know the answer to that. But…

(8:46) **I'm still mad at you**

He was an idiot. Why was he doing this?

(8:47) _I deserve it._

'Hell yeah, you do,' he thought, but didn't send. Should he send anything else? Should he still be talking to Flame, Roy, Mustang, whatever the damn soldier's name is?

(8:48) _I'm just glad you wrote me._

But would Ed write him again? Was he still talking to him? Al wouldn't be happy even about the first text.

Not sure what else to do, Ed dropped the phone and pulled his pillow over his head.

* * *

(11:00) You could have told me you were going to Ling's.

(11:02) **Hey, Al. I went to Ling's**

(11:03) Funny -_-

(11:04) And now you're leaving?

(11:04) Did you leave just because Ling told me where you were?

(11:06) **No. I got bored**

(11:06) **Stop texting Ling about me!**

* * *

Sunday PM

(12:52) Now you're at Winry's?

(12:53) **Do you have a spy network in place just to track me?**

(12:55) No.

(12:58) We're just concerned.

(1:00) **I'm fine**

(1:02) It's okay to not be fine.

(2:34) **I'm so mad at you**

(2:34) **I just**

(2:35) **I want to throw my phone**

(2:36) **I'll throw it in front of a car. Pretend it's you**

(2:37) _Please don't do that._

(2:38) _It's a new phone._

(2:40) **I hate that you remember that**

(2:41) _It's how we met._

(2:42) _Our meet cute._

(2:42) _We have a meet cute, and you want to throw it in front of a car._

(2:44) **Stop being…whatever you're being**

(2:45) **You're supposed to be a bastard**

(2:46) **Act more bastard-ish**

(2:47) _I've been trying for a while now to not be one._

(2:48) _I'm sorry that you met me before I put in the effort._

* * *

(3:13) Call from: Flame

(3:14) Call rejected

* * *

(7:02) Where are you?

(7:05) **Away from your spies**

(7:05) Brother…

(7:06) **Relax. I'm just taking a walk. Be back soon**

* * *

Monday AM

(1:16) _You need to yell at me._

(1:17) _I deserve it and it'll make you feel better._

(1:18) **Probably, but I just got home**

(1:18) **Al will hear the yelling**

(1:19) **Don't call me again**

(1:24) _You just got home?_

(1:26) **FFS if you comment on it too then I am ACTUALLY throwing my phone**

(1:27) _No comment here._

(1:27) **Good.**

(1:31) _Maybe we could meet in person._

(1:31) _And you can yell at me to my face._

(1:33) _In front of people if you want._

* * *

Ed groaned as he flopped onto his bed with little regard to his brother, who was already lying in it. He should have known Al would wait up for him, and that he'd wait in Ed's room.

"You're freezing," Al said as he gathered Ed closer and rubbed his good arm.

"I did something stupid." Al stilled, and Ed took it as as good of a signal as any to hand Al his phone.

He felt Al's sigh of relief more than he heard it. "Well," Al said after reading through Ed's messages, "You could have been more stupid, so that's a win. I guess."

"What exactly did you think I did?" Ed asked, eyeing his brother skeptically.

"I don't know! You were out all night," Al said, and only then did Ed realize he was typing on the phone.

"What are you doing?" A brief struggle over the phone, and then a cry of "Al!"

* * *

(1:40) The Lion Café on Alchemy Lane. 1PM.


	7. Chapter 7

I have a new Tumblr! Feel free to visit stillnotginger10. tumblr .com (minus the spaces) to check for updates, ask me a question, or just to say hi! :)

* * *

 **Ed is Bold**  
Al is Normal  
 _Roy is Italics_

* * *

Monday PM

Monday afternoon found Ed, knee bouncing, fingers fidgeting, waiting in a café for Roy Mustang. He was picking at the lid of his coffee cup, burning his tongue by taking sips too soon, and it was all for that bastard Colonel. It was also all Al's fault.

Maybe Mustang wouldn't show. It was only 12:58, but it felt like Mustang was half an hour late. This was not how Ed wanted to spend his afternoon after classes. He'd rather be in the library, or the lab, or hitting Al for stealing his phone and making bad decisions. Hell, he'd rather be eating. If Mustang wasn't going to show, maybe he should stop waiting and order his food now. If Mustang was going to get grumpy that Ed started without him, then maybe he should get places on time—

 _Ring_

Ed looked up at the trilling of the bell above the door. He'd recognize that face anywhere. Damnit, Al.

Sure enough, Roy Mustang made his way over to Ed's table—of course he would recognize Ed too—and the room seemed to grow warmer, uncomfortable, stuffy. Was this what people meant when they spoke of tension so think you could cut it with a knife? Ed didn't like it. Damnit, Al. Better yet, damn Mustang.

There was an awkward moment when Mustang reached the table, where Ed didn't stand or speak and Mustang looked unsure if he should say something himself. He took his time taking off his jacket before he sat, but Ed still didn't acknowledge him with more than a glare. What were they even doing here? It was a horrible idea, and Ed didn't have anything to say to this man. He didn't want to hear any of Mustang's excuses either.

"Thank you for meeting me," Mustang said. Ed still wasn't sure that meeting was a great idea. Was it too late to just walk out?

"I'm sorry. For all those years ago, and for not telling you."

An apology? Wasn't Mustang supposed to be arrogant and annoying? That was what Ed had imaged at least. "I know…I'm still mad," Ed said because he should say _something_ , but he couldn't just forgive Mustang. The guy probably had a million excuses anyway. He was just waiting for Ed to give him some leeway, and he'd spout them off, canceling his apology.

"How can I make it up to you?"

Or he'd say that. Damn, what was Ed supposed to say to that? How was he supposed to trust that?

"You know, from your texts I thought you'd be louder. You haven't said much at all today.

That was true, and maybe that wasn't entirely fair on Ed's part. They came here to talk, to hash this out, even if it wasn't really Ed's idea to begin with.

"Promised Al not to curse or scream," Ed mumbled. Mustang was lucky he was even relenting that much. "Damn Al," he let slip out loud because this whole awkward situation was Al's fault.

"You love him."

"Duh," Ed said with a glare. It was completely unfair that he knew that, that he knew Ed so well when Ed would have wanted nothing to do with him if he'd known who Mustang was at the start.

Something Ed had noticed about Roy Mustang was that he was charming the most infuriating way. When Ed wanted to be mad at him, he sent a funny text. When Ed wanted to hate his face, he showed up with perfect hair, and teeth, and smile. He hadn't stopped with the perfect smile since he sat down, and it was making it impossible to tell what he was thinking. And just as Ed was fantasizing about punching the smile off Mustang's face, the smile fell. Or at least cracked a little.

He looked unsure of himself for the first time, but before Ed could wonder what was wrong, Mustang was pulling a file from his coat pocket and placing it onto the table.

"I know there's nothing I can say to make you trust me, to make you believe that I don't deserve to be cursed and screamed at because I do deserve that, but maybe it will make you feel better to know that I've changed." With that, Mustang opened the file, and showed Ed the articles inside. Mustang had used his power in the army to make safety reforms, stop Ishvalan discrimination, and rebuild cities affected by war. He'd used the money he'd made to donate to children's hospitals and veteran foundations.

And he'd brought physical proof of all his do-gooding like a child doing more chores to make up for acting out.

Ed snorted.

Mustang froze. He stopped flipping through the papers in the folder, stopped explaining what was on each one. Apparently, laughter wasn't the response he expected, but Ed couldn't help it. The cool, calm, and collected Colonel was actually a dork. It was cute.

"You're buying me lunch," Ed said.

He would swear to Al later that he could see Mustang defrosting. His muscles relaxed, his smile came back, and he unfroze enough to say, "Done."

"For the next 12 years," Ed added because he'd been mad at Mustang for that long, so Mustang should spend just as long making it up to him.

Mustang paused, staring at Ed for a moment before answering, "...Done."

* * *

(2:00) Did you hit him?

(2:00) Yell at the staff?

(2:00) Flip a table?

(2:00) He's alive, right?

(2:02) **It went okay.**

(2:02) **Mustang's alive. Tables are safe.**

* * *

 _"His name was Hughes, Maes Hughes. His daughter is beautiful. She calls me Uncle Roy, even though I…I'm the reason he's gone."_

 **"Bullshit. You didn't make him do anything."**

* * *

" **Winry's family helped a lot, but it's just been me and Al."**

 _"Looks like you two have done well for yourselves."_

 **"Hell yeah we have."**

* * *

 **"So Hawkeye is like your boss?"**

 _"No, I'm her CO. I'm her boss."_

 **"Doesn't sound like it."**

 _"I am!"_

 **"Yet she calls all the shots? Sounds badass. I like her."**

* * *

 _"Ling is your friend, yet you attack him…?"_

 **"Yeah…?"**

 _"You don't see a problem there?"_

 **"Why the hell would that be a problem?"**

* * *

(5:36) You've been out a while.

(5:36) Still okay?

(5:40) **Yeah**

(5:42) **Roy's all right**

* * *

I've had this done for a week or two now, but I kept editing it and agonizing over the last line. I'm still not sure that the last line is as good as it can be, but Ed's kind of stingy in his praise of Roy so I couldn't think of anything else that was somewhat nice but still fit Ed. If you can think of something better, let me know in a review.

Also, this is where my notes for this story end. I'm not sure where I'll take this from here, but at least I'm not leaving you on a cliffhanger if it takes me a while to add more. If you have an idea for an ending, or a scene you want included before I end it, let me know that in a review too!


End file.
